Mine
by garnetcitrine
Summary: Bella is haunted by the memories of her parents' marraige, when she meets Edward, can she let him in? Based on the song by Taylor Swift.


**A/N: An E/B one-shot based on the adorable song of the same name by Taylor Swift. **

**If you haven't seen the video and you love all the romantic, falling in love crap, you'll love it. Trust me, I did. You can find it on youtube**

**Review, or not, it doesn't matter. **

**Enjoy. And excuse mistakes considering I haven't even beta'd it. lol. **

* * *

_You were in college working part time waiting tables. _

_Left a small town never looked back. _

_I was a flight risk with a fear of falling_

_Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts. _

Nothing was going my way today. And I mean nothing. If there was one person in all of history that has ever had worse luck than me, it was that Caesar guy that got stabbed all those times by his friends.

Which, I had to admit, was a little bit worse than my current situation, but at the moment, I felt like the sky was falling on my head. Literally.

First of all, I woke up to my new puppy—Jake—licking my face. Now, that wasn't terrible and all, considering I was able to swat him away before I got too many puppy germs all over my face, but when I sat up to ruffle his fur, I discovered that he'd done a number to my bedroom set. All of it.

There was white fluff everywhere. All of my down was ripped apart and floating elegantly around the room.

As if that wasn't bad enough, he'd made a mess on my floor and on the bathroom mat, which I so conveniently stepped in on my way into the shower.

Before I could even get a sip of coffee in my mouth I'd spilled it all down my white shirt, prompting me to change into a summer dress and flats before walking out the door. Well, stumbling, really, but I tried to ignore that.

Not to mention that there was a line the size of a football stadium at my favorite breakfast place so I had to go to a café on corner street, a street with sidewalks that equivalent to the Himalayas. Needless to say I tripped about 500 times, prompting looks and sniggers from people around me. Assholes.

And now, as I sat in the diner looking over the sticky, greasy old menu that had probably been used by some trucker that didn't wash his hands after using the facilities, I sat next to a couple who were fighting.

And I'm not talking about bickering, either. They were yelling at each other, and hence, making my headache about 10 times worse.

That was about when the flashback came on.

My seven-year-old self sat at the kitchen table playing with my Barbie dolls, trying to figure out how I could make our dining room look like a beach so Barbie and Ken could swim.

My parents, however, had bigger problems.

Mom was yelling at dad about his job, how he always came home late and never spent any time with any of us anymore.

Dad was yelling at mom about how he was trying to support the family and make a living, and how it wasn't easy for a cop to get hours that were convenient for a family.

I tried to ignore them like usual, but this time they were getting louder. Usually they tried to keep their voices at normal talking level, but that wasn't the case this time.

I finally put my hands over my ears, tugging on my mom's shirt to get her attention. She took my hand in hers but never stopped yelling at my father.

It was about that time that I pulled my hand from hers and ran to the back door as quickly as I possibly could, running out to the tree house my dad had built a few years prior.

It was there that I sat and sobbed into my knees.

I shook my head and tried to keep the memories at bay, all the while keeping my eyes glued to my menu and not Sid and Nancy over there.

I tapped my fingers impatiently on the table. Wasn't there any good service around here? Where the hell was the waiter? I bit my lip to keep from yelling. Yeah, it was one of those days.

Finally I heard the chair across from me scrape across the floor, presumably by someone pushing it in. The waiter.

I looked up into the most gorgeous pair of eyes I'd ever seen.

"Sorry for the wait," His eyes never left mine, a look of wonder on his face.

I shook my head to clear it but that didn't seem to be working. So I just settled for gaping at him like a fish. His hair was a wild, crazy mess, his nose strong and his jaw defined. His biceps were visible from where I was sitting and his shirt clung to him in all the right places.

I couldn't help but notice the tattoo on his arm, clearly visible by his short-sleeved shirt.

His eyes, bright green and alight with an emotion I didn't quite recognize, shone into mine and I felt my heart warm just a tiny bit.

"My name's Edward and I'll take your order." He said in a velvety voice, like silk and honey altogether.

I smiled at him and it was then that I knew my bad day had just turned into one of the best of my life.

* * *

_I say "can you believe it?" as we're lying on the couch. _

_The moment I can see it. Yes, yes. I can see it now. _

_Do you remember we were sittin there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for this first time. _

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. _

_You are the best thing that ever been mine._

"What are you doing?" I shout, amused.

He turns back and smirks at me, and I officially melt into a large blob in the sand.

"You'll see!" He yells back and then he's barreling towards me, scooping me up and swinging me in his arms.

I squeal and laugh like the lovesick woman I am, grasping onto his neck and letting him spin us around and around the beach until we fall into the sand, laughing.

He puts his arm around me and pulls me close, tucking me under his arm and letting me feel the beat of his heart.

"I love you, you know." He murmurs, leaning down to kiss my forehead.

I straddle him in the sand and lace my fingers through his hair.

"I know." I whisper against his lips. "And I love you too."

And it scares me, saying those words, but they're true, and they're real. And I've never been happier than I am at that moment in time.

* * *

_Fast forward and we're taking on the world together. _

_And there's a drawer of my things at your place. _

_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded. _

_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes. _

"Don't carry that!" He yells and I jump, startled.

"Don't carry what?" I look around, confused.

"That big box you were about to pick up! It's heavy!" His voice is laced with concern.

I roll my eyes at him and pick it up anyway. "It's just filled with clothes, Edward. Nothing I can't handle."

He trails closely behind me with the boxes he's carrying, trying, I can see, to make sure I don't hurt myself with the one I'm carrying.

Overprotective fool.

Sometime later, as we pull random things from boxes and start decorating the house we just bought together with them, I find a photo of my parents and myself from back when I was younger. I take one look at the picture and I'm taken back to that day.

"You really can't do this to me, Renee." Dad pleads, taking my hand.

Mom gives him a scowl and picks up the box she had just filled with my clothes.

"Grow up, Charlie. It's not like I'm taking her to Spain. She can come see you in summers. If she wants to."

I can see the pain on my dad's face at that comment and the tears that had been falling silently down my cheeks began to fall harder and bigger.

Daddy leaned down to me and took my face in his hands. "I love you, baby. Don't you ever forget that."

I jump into his arms, almost knocking him over in the process. "I love you, too, Daddy." I whisper over and over until my mother pries my fingers from his shirt.

"Where do you want to put this?" His voice, all calm and soothing, breaks me out of the reverie.

I look down to where he's holding a picture frame of me and my dad on one of our summer trips together, the grand canyon behind us.

I smile and tell him, "Put it on the fireplace. I want to remember that one."

* * *

_But we got bills to pay. _

_We've got nothing figured out. _

_Oh, it was hard to take, yes, yes, but this is what I thought about. _

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water? _

_You put your arm around me for this first time. _

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. _

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine. _

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water? _

_You saw me start to believe for the first time. _

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. _

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine. _

"Hey, what's that?" He asks, pointing behind me.

I turn around, putting my hands on the side of the canoe to steady it has I searched for what he had pointed for. All I saw was empty lake.

"What are you ta—" I turned to see him, in all his beautiful glory, sitting in front of me with his palm open. And in his palm—

"Oh my god." I whispered, putting my hand over my mouth in an effort to stifle my sobs.

"Isabella Marie Swan," He cleared his throat, "I'm only going to buy one of these. And I promise to love you forever and always. Every single moment of every single day. Will you marry me?"

And then I'm sobbing and wrapping my arms around his neck as I cry, "yes, yes!" Over and over again. And he's slipping the ring on my finger, his joyous face only making me cry harder.

Then he took my face in his hands and kissed me with everything he had.

* * *

_And I remember that fight, two-thirty a.m. _

_Said everything was slipping right out of our hands. _

_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street. _

_Braced myself for the good-bye, cause it's all I've ever known. _

_Then you took me by surprise. You said "I'll never leave you alone."_

I can't even remember now, what that fight was about.

But I know that sinking feeling I had in my stomach. I knew the exact moment I thought was the end.

All of my worst fears had come true, all of my theories about love being unreal and never-lasting had come to the surface.

Then he'd taken my face in his hands and whispered the words that he knew I needed to hear in that moment. The words that healed me and sealed our future at the exact same moment.

We got married on a sunny day in June, our friends and family gathered for the occasion.

We had a son two years later, Zachary, but everyone called him Zack.

Our second child, Caleb, was a complete surprise but a wonderful and joyful one, nonetheless.

Claire came sometime afterward, my only little girl in a houseful of boys.

We had our hands full, and there was never a dull moment.

But as I did dishes one night, Zack in the background yammering on about his day at school, I hummed along to a song I'd heard on the radio earlier that day, one that explained just about everything that I had experienced with Edward.

I smiled blissfully toward my husband, who was drying the dishes as I watched them.

Without warning, he leaned down and planted a kiss directly on my lips.

And just like that, I believed. I believed in it all.

And I was happy. Blissfully, wonderfully happy. Because the best man in the history of the world was mine.

_You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water. _

_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time. _

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter. _

_She is the best things that's ever been mine. _

**The End**


End file.
